Guilt
by artszy
Summary: A very short drabble between Van and Hitomi's brother.Sorry I'm not good with summaries.It's very short so just read it and see if you like it :


**Disclaimer:-**

**I know I don't own Escaflowne , it's characters, plots, songs, Van…..yadda yadda. Yeah you get the drill now no need to rub it off my face :P**

**Guilt**

**::::::::::**

"It has to be him, no one else".

"Nah. He is like that with everyone. I mean girl. "

"Damn it Van .It is Allen. It's crystal clear. That guy is Allen."

Van sighed. This is going to be very difficult. He woke up from his spot and leaned on a pillar nearby, watching the football team practice in the field. They had bunked the Chemistry lab to take a nap on the school roof, but with Mamoru being suddenly so tensed, he doubted he will get any rest. His seriousness washed over Van, making him edgy as well. He secretly pondered what his best friend will ultimately do to the blondie.

Van had tried to take his mind off of the matter, without any success. Mamoru was adamant about teaching the playboy a good lesson this time. To be honest the idea had crossed Van's mind before, when Allen had tried _his moves_ on his little sister Merle. Luckily Merle was smart enough to handle the situation herself. He smirked remembering the look on Allen's face on the Valentine's Day, when Merle's five fingers had made a painful contact with his cheeks. But this time things were a bit different.

He looked at his best friend from his position. He was still sleeping. A hand draping over his eyes, blocking the dying sun lights. He knew Mamoru won't drop the topic easily, unless he joined his sinister plan (whatever it was) to torment Allen.

Silently Van contemplated if attending the Chem lab would have been a better idea. Certainly it was a delight to watch Dilandau in action with a Bunsen burner.

**...**

**...**

A distant ***boom*** was heard, followed by the faint noise of fire alarm. Van smiled, may be he did the right thing skipping the class. This one was even louder than the last one.

Van ran a hand though his ever so messy black hair, deciding to change the tactics.

"So how did you know it's Allen?"

Mamoru stood up slowly, dusting off his pants.

"Haven't you noticed how he outrageously flirts with her? I can't believe she can't see through his gentleman act. She is usually not this dimwitted. She even knows about Millerna.I don't understand why she puts off with him, it gets on my nerve When I asked her she said, they are just friends and there is nothing going on between them."

Mamoru said leaning on the pillar next to him.

"I'm sure it's Allen .Remember I told you she is secretly seeing someone. Now I'm sure it's Allen. I even saw them yesterday on the bridge almost kissing each other. But she brushed me off saying that was nothing."

Van flinched at the last one. This was news to him. May be Mamoru was not entirely wrong about thinking to kill Allen. After all as a big brother he needs to protect his younger sister from that womanizing bastard. Van tried to reason with his brain.

May be they can bribe Dilandau to put a little fire on someone's golden mane. He knew Dilly will be more than happy to do that. After all he was also itching to do something similar, but only held himself back because they were cousins. But a little push might be able to break the hold….

Van gave the *invisible evil chibi Van* inside his head a high five for the brilliant idea

His inner victory was cut short as Mamoru's blurted out,

"So will you take care of her?"

"Huh?"

"She has been avoiding me because of this whole Allen incident. She thinks I'm being overprotective. She even went as to say I need to see a girl, so I won't spend all my energy spying on her." Mamoru added the last part shyly.

"Hmmm…."Van knew the brunette can be really stubborn if she wanted to, just like her brother.

"So I want you to spend as much time with her as possible and to keep Allen away from her. She won't talk to me but she will confide in you. She trusts you and you are the only one I can trust." Mamoru said hopefully.

"Sure Mamoru. Anything for you. This won't be a problem." Van said as they both headed towards the staircase.

Now that went surprisingly well. Van thought, as he made a mental note to ask Hitomi about the bridge incident. Even though he knew he will get a stereotype answer for that, but he needed to be sure that goldilocks was not eyeing **HIS** prized possession. And he will also ask Hitomi to be extra careful, while sneaking out of her house at midnight. Van thought guiltily.

Mamoru on the other hand was considering his sister's wise words carefully. May be she was right about him needing to spend more time with **OTHER** girls. If he will hurry then, he will be able to catch Merle, before her piano classes. It has been a while since they went to the park together. He sighed, eyeing Van guiltily, as they both walked towards their next class together.

**...**

**NB:-**I had this idea playing in mind for a while,so finally I decided to write it down.

I have tried to keep it error free,by reading and editing it again and if you still find any mistake please ignore it.I don't have anymore patience to redo 's very annoying having to read your own story so many times.

Thank you for putting up with me and please review if you enjoyed the story.I love reviews.


End file.
